<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Healed Hearts by WintersCurse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836179">Healed Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersCurse/pseuds/WintersCurse'>WintersCurse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...yeah that's it really, Fluff, Piper Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersCurse/pseuds/WintersCurse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly it's just Piper and her dad goofing around</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Healed Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sup this is the first work in the Piper Week 2020 and today's prompt was family. Hope you enjoyyy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trying to get the key into the lock of the front door was surprisingly difficult. </p><p>It was dark, and the streetlamps did nothing but cast warm orange patterns along the road and sidewalk. </p><p>Piper’s skateboard was tucked under the same arm she was holding the key with, which restricted her movement far more than was reasonable. And to make matters worse, between her teeth was the paper bag of sweets that was so heavy she was scarred the bag was going to rip. </p><p>And it was cold. </p><p>Her hand was shivering too much for her to actually find the lock, and she could feel the goosebumps on the skin her ripped jeans left bare. </p><p>But finally- finally- she managed to get the door open. </p><p>The rich warmth of the hallway washed over her as soon as she stepped inside. The paintings up on the walls greeted her, and the washing was hung up above the radiator. Wafting down from the kitchen were the smells of home-cooked chips and her dad’s veggie burgers, mingling with the humming of a song that was so familiar but she couldn’t quite place. </p><p>She kicked her docs off by the radiator and hung her green winter coat up on the hook. Her skateboard was left leaning against the door. </p><p>Humming alongside her dad, she walked down to the kitchen. By the time she got to the door, she was tossing the bag of sweets in time to the beat, her whole body swaying ever so slightly. </p><p>The kitchen was warm, the walls painted with a soft yellow from the lights and raindrops still freckled the windows. Two plates were set out on the wooden table, and the oven was on. </p><p>Humming as he flipped veggie patties was her dad. </p><p>His hair had been tied up into a loose bun, his head nodding along to the rhythm. </p><p>He turned to face her, the wrinkles he fretted too much about bringing out the soft warmness in his brown eyes and the happiness in his smile. </p><p>“Hey there Pipes,” he said. </p><p>Piper threw the bag of sweets down on the cushioned bench and hugged him, her cheek against his chest. </p><p>It rumbled as he laughed, head ducking down to kiss her forehead. </p><p>He was warm. And safe. There was something so calming in being nestled in her dad’s arms, something that washed away all the fear and anger and confusion and sadness. </p><p>“You’re so cold,” he whined as he pushed her away gently. </p><p>She pouted. “And you won’t warm me up!” </p><p>“Warm yourself up, you goof.” </p><p>She pouted as much as she could while looking him in the eyes. </p><p>Until she was certain she looked sufficiently ridiculous and a laugh bubbled and took over. </p><p>Her dad switched off the oven and flipped the burger patties onto the plate, shaking his head and fondly muttering under his breath. </p><p>She opened the fridge. </p><p>Playing with the birch bloom earrings her dad had gotten her for her last birthday, she tried to make a decision. </p><p>There was the sparkling grape juice that she loved, but they were saving it for when her aunt came to visit so Piper would probably be dead if she touched it. And she’d never really liked milk. It tasted weird. </p><p>So she grabbed the apple juice and filled up two glasses as her dad set the rest of the food out on the table. </p><p>Her dad sat down opposite her, stealing a couple of chips off her plate. </p><p>“Hey!” She protested. “You have your own!” </p><p>“Whoops,” he said as, to her horror, he took another one off her plate. “Have you decided on the movie yet?” </p><p>She nodded as solemnly as she was able. “Anything that doesn’t have you in it.” </p><p>“Right that’s it. You just forfeited your burger rights.” </p><p>With a face full of mock indignation, he reached across the table to try grab her plate. </p><p>She swatted lightly at his hands and stuck out her tongue. “Well you’ve forfeited your sweet rights.” </p><p>He took in a dramatically wounded breath and as the rain picked up outside, the kitchen descended into warm laughter and a feeling of belonging she’d been chasing for years.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>